wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.11.0
---- World of Warcraft Patch 1.11 was released on on the US servers on June 20th 2006! See also Patch 1.11 (Evil Patch Notes) for a chuckle! ---- = News = From : A quick and simple thanks to everyone who helped test patch 1.11 on the Public Test Realms. It's amazing to see that we all share the same dedication for making this game great. With the nature of the MMORPG and quick-turnaround patching, we can never promise that things will be flawless. But we'll do our best to fix bugs as quickly as possible and show expediency with any tuning issues that might arise. Just so you know, our internal testing efforts are ongoing. Our QA raid team has spent many hours on every encounter in Naxxramas. Now, they're focused on Sapphiron and Kel'Thuzad -- the encounters which saw the least amount of testing on the PTR's (unless you count death touch hacking your way through the dungeon =P). Even after patch 1.11 goes live, our internal team will continue to work on the unbeaten encounters in Naxx to ensure the best possible tuning. It's always hard to get cutting edge content perfect, but we'll do our best to be responsive should any problems rise to the surface. No promises as to when the patch is going live, but if I were you, I'd start working on that Argent Dawn rep by tomorrow -- either that or pillage the guild bank while the pillaging is good. Your presence on the PTR's was greatly appreciated. =World of Warcraft Client Patch 1.11.0 (Final patch notes)= Shadow of the Necropolis Floating above the Plaguelands, the necropolis known as Naxxramas serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. Horrors of the past and new terrors yet to be unleashed are gathering inside the necropolis as the Lich King's servants prepare their assault. The Scourge marches again... Naxxramas is the new 40-man raid dungeon that will present even the most experienced and powerful players with an epic challenge. General The cost to unlearn talents will now decay over time. This cost will be reduced by a rate of 5 gold per month to a minimum of 10 gold. Logging back in after a disconnect from the server has been greatly improved, and players should now rarely receive the message "A character with that name already exists." Temporary item buffs (e.g. poisons, sharpening stones and shaman weapon buffs) will persist through zoning or logging out. Fear: The calculations to determine if Fear effects should break due to receiving damage have been changed. The old calculation used the base damage of the ability. The new calculation uses the final amount of damage dealt, after all modifiers. In addition, the chance for a damage over time spell to break Fear is now significantly lower. Note that Fear continues to be roughly three times as likely to break on player targets as on non-player targets. In addition, Intimidating Shout now follows that player versus non-player distinction, while previously it did not. Periodic Healing: Spells which do periodic healing will now have their strength determined at the moment they are cast. Changing the amount of bonus healing you have during the duration of the periodic spell will have no impact on how much it heals for. Reflection: Effects which cause reflection will no longer reflect triggered effects separately from their base effects (e.g. Impact, Improved Shadow Bolt, Aftermath, etc.) Spell and Item Auras with Charges: These auras will now correctly remember their number of charges when you enter or leave an instance, change continents, or log out. All controlled units will now be titled based on the creature type. All beasts will be referred to as Pets, for example (no matter how they are controlled). Previously, there were several inconsistencies. Beneficial spells and abilities that target multiple units will no longer consume resources (i.e. mana, rage etc...) if they fail to affect anyone. Chain targeted spells and abilities (e.g. Multi-shot, Cleave, Chain Lightning) will no longer land if target cannot be seen by the caster due to stealth or invisibility. Character model transparency has been modified to fix an issue where PC's would appear to have a large hole in their model (be on the lookout!). Optimization code known as "M2Faster" is now enabled by default. M2Faster can improve performance in crowded scenes when "Vertex Animation Shaders" is turned on. This function can be turned off by setting M2Faster to "0" in the config.wtg. Reduces the unique number of vertex shader permutations that we will choose to use in rendering Sorts the drawing of items in the scene a little differently to reduce the number of times we re-program the vertex shader hardware. PVP In an effort to keep their armies better outfitted the Horde and Alliance have both taken it upon themselves to update their available rewards. An updated set of armor rewards have been added to vendors for Honor ranks 7, 8, and 10. The armor rewards for Honor ranks 12 and 13 have been increased in level and stat point allocation. New rank 14 weapons have been added! In order to give casters the same diversity of selection that melee currently enjoy we have added new caster items that are available to be purchased by Grand Marshals and High Warlords. Battlegrounds Alterac Valley Most of the NPC guard units have been removed. Players now drop more quest items. Creatures that remain in Alterac Valley have had their hit points reduced. The buff that is periodically cast by each faction's Captain has been changed to a flat 20% hit point buff. Upgrading troops through armor scrap turn-ins will also now result in your team's General enabling a periodic buff to your melee and spell damage. This buff scales from 10% at the Seasoned unit level, 20% at the Veteran unit level, and 30% at the Champion unit level. Warsong Gulch - Epic leggings have been added to the Warsong Outrider and Silverwing Sentinel supply officers for all armor types. These items require Exalted status with their respective reputations. Druids Innervate: This spell is now a base ability for all Druids, trainable at level 40. Any Druid who formerly had the Innervate talent now has the Swiftmend talent instead. Nature's Grace: You will no longer consume this effect when casting a spell which was made instant by Nature's Swiftness. Swiftmend: This new talent has been added to the Druid Restoration tree, replacing Innervate as the 31 point ultimate talent. It consumes a Rejuvenation or Regrowth aura to produce an instant heal. Enrage: Tooltip edited to clarify functionality. Hunters Counterattack (Survival Talent) - All ranks of this talent will now share the same cooldown. Scorpid Poison: Duration slightly lengthened. Changed the way hunter pet family armor bonuses and penalties are applied to allow the exact value from the Natural Armor talent to be applied correctly. This may result in a very slight loss of armor to some pets (less than a third of a percent). Improved Scorpid Sting: The aura from this Sting will now be removed (as intended) when a different Sting aura is placed on the victim. Mages Due to significant talent changes, mages will have all talent points refunded and can be respent. Training costs for all talent spell replacements have been significantly reduced. New ability added - Winter's Chill. Arcane Explosion is now instant cast and will no longer remove the Presence of Mind effect when used. Evocation - Is now available to all mages (via trainer), starting at level 20. Conjure Food now has a new rank (Rank 7) available in Stratholme. Frost Ward now has a new rank (Rank 5) available as item loot in dungeons. Mana Shield - Damage taken will now be absorbed by other absorb spells (e.g. Ice Barrier, Power Word: Shield) before being absorbed by Mana Shield. Dampen Magic - Damage and healing reduction increased on ranks 3 through 5. Amplify Magic - Damage and healing bonus increased on ranks 2 through 4. Counterspell - Fixed a bug that made Counterspell unresistable. Improved Scorch - Duration of Fire Vulnerability increased to 30 seconds. Blast Wave: The bonus this spell receives from effects that increase spell damage has been increased. Cold Snap: This talent will now always clear the cooldown for Frost Ward, even if the cooldown was triggered by casting Fire Ward. Cone of Cold: The bonus this spell receives from effects that increase spell damage has been increased. Fire Ward: The amount of damage absorbed by this ward was increased substantially on all ranks. Frost Ward: The amount of damage absorbed by this ward was increased substantially on all ranks. Arcane Power: This ability will no longer stack with Power Infusion. If you gain both at the same time, Arcane Power will take precedence. Added a new level 60 quest available from Archmage Xylem in Azshara for mages. Fire Ruby now has a sell value and can be disenchanted. Paladins Benediction: This talent will no longer incorrectly provide a double discount to Seal of Justice. Blessing of Light: It is no longer possible for a target to appear to have multiple ranks of Blessing of Light. These multiple auras had no beneficial effect, merely causing confusion. Problems with targeting the spell when the caster has Blessing of Light effect on them have also been fixed. Divine Favor: It is no longer possible to cast this immediately after a healing spell and "retroactively" make it a critical hit. Illumination: When several critical effect healing spells are cast very quickly, you will now receive the correct mana refund for each one. Judgement of Command: Now consumes a charge of the Zandalarian Hero Charm. In addition, when this spell is resisted it will no longer erroneously still do damage. Judgement of Righteousness: Now consumes a charge of the Zandalarian Hero Charm. Seal of Command: Clarified tooltip. Vengeance: Seal of Command critical hits can now trigger this ability. Vindication: This effect will no longer be absorbed by Grounding Totem. Priests Lightwell - Casting time reduced. Lightwell object increased in size to make it easier to click; relative click radius decreased slightly. Mind Control: If you cast Power Word: Shield while Mind Controlling a target, the Recently Shielded aura will now appear on the correct target instead of yourself. Spirit of Redemption: This spell has a number of fixes: Spirit of Redemption form now has casting animations. Priests prematurely leaving battlegrounds with this aura on will now receive the Deserter debuff (as intended); Priests in Spirit of Redemption form at the completion of a battleground will have the aura removed without dying; It will now work correctly with the Darkmoon Card Twisting Nether item, resurrecting you after Spirit of Redemption has run its course; If you should die underwater the Spirit of Redemption will no longer have a breath bar appear; the Warlock Drain Soul spell will terminate producing 1 shard when the Priest switches to Spirit of Redemption form; You will no longer have to wait 30 seconds for graveyard resurrection upon your first death while using Spirit of Redemption. Vampiric Embrace: This ability will no longer heal for damage caused when the target had no life remaining. Shadowguard: This Troll Priest racial spell now works with Vampiric Embrace, Blackout, and Shadow Weaving. In addition, the damage from Shadowguard will now consume charges of the Zandalarian Hero Charm's Unstable Power aura. The range on Shadowguard has been extended to hit anyone within vision range. Rogues Detect Traps is now a passive skill. Pick Pocket: This ability will no longer trigger effects on your target. Slice and Dice: This ability will no longer play its sound effect twice. Vanish: Canceling your Stealth aura while Vanish is running will now cause Vanish to be canceled as well. Hemorrhage: Your damage over time effects will no longer consume charges of Hemorrhage. Warlocks Shadow Ward now has a new rank (Rank 4) available as item loot in dungeons. The amount of damage absorbed by this ward was increased substantially on all ranks. Soul Link: If your pet is banished, Soul Link will stop functioning until Banish wears off. In addition, Soul Link's tooltip has been clarified to indicate it only works with your imp, voidwalker, succubus, or felhunter. Curse of Agony: The damage from this spell will now continue even if the caster dies or leaves the area. Emberstorm: This talent will now correctly increase the damage the Warlock takes from Hellfire. Hellfire: Aftermath can now be triggered by this spell. Improved Shadow Bolt: Periodic damage spells and non-damaging spells will no longer consume charges of Shadow Vulnerability. Shadowburn: If you cast Drain Soul while this aura is on the victim, you will no longer receive two soul shards upon the victim's death. Shaman Due to significant talent changes, Shaman will have all talent points refunded and can be respent. Training costs for all talent spell replacements have been significantly reduced. Anticipation: Now increases chance to dodge by 1-5%. Following durations have been increased - Disease Cleansing Totem, Fire Resistance Totem, Flametongue Totem, Frost Resistance Totem, Grace of Air Totem - Ranks 1 and 2 increased, Nature Resistance Totem, Poison Cleansing Totem, Stoneskin Totem, Strength of Earth Totem - Ranks 1 through 4 increased, Tremor Totem, Windfury Totem, Windwall Totem. The following mana costs have been reduced - Searing Totem, Mana Spring Totem, Healing Stream Totem, Rockbiter, Frostbrand, Flametongue and Windfury. Two-Handed Axes/Maces (Enhancement Talent) - Skill levels gained with these two weapons will now be retained if you decide to unspend this talent point and return to it later. Flame Shock - Damage over time portion of all ranks slightly increased. Mana cost of ranks 3 through 5 decreased. Improved Reincarnation (Restoration Talent) - Fixed a bug where rank 1 of this talent was not decreasing the cooldown properly. Elemental Fury: Tooltip now indicates it increases the critical damage for Searing Totem, Magma Totem, and Fire Nova Totem. Fire Nova Totem: This totem now receives increased healing from effects that increase the Shaman's spell damage. Grounding Totem: This totem will no longer reflect the Mage talent Combustion back onto the Mage. Healing Stream Totem: This totem now receives increased healing from effects that increase the Shaman's healing. Lightning Bolt: Mana cost reduced approximately 17%. Lightning Shield: Some battleground power-up effects were consuming charges of Lightning Shield. They no longer cause charges to be consumed. The range on Lightning Shield has been extended to hit anyone within vision range. Magma Totem: This totem now receives increased damage from effects that increase the Shaman's spell damage. Searing Totem: This totem now receives increased damage from effects that increase the Shaman's spell damage. Warriors Improved Bloodrage talent changed to generate additional rage when the ability is used. Improved Revenge ranks evened out, resulting in an additional 5% for the final rank. Chance to stun at each rank changed to 15/30/45%. Bloodrage - Fixed a bug that caused Bloodrage to cost twice the intended health. Flurry: The tooltip for this talent has been adjusted to indicate it only works on normal melee swings. Shield Slam: This ability has received a redesign. It now costs 20 rage to use and the damage it does is modified by your shield block value. However, the base damage has been reduced. It generates more threat per rage and more damage per rage than it did previously. Sweeping Strikes: This spell has a number of fixes: When used in conjunction with Execute and the second victim is below 20% health, they will be hit with the full Execute amount. If the second victim is not below 20% health, they will be hit with normal melee swing damage; If the ability you are using does not deal damage, it will not use a charge of Sweeping Strikes; The extra attack it generates when used with Whirlwind now has the correct damage range; The additional attacks generated by this ability will now properly take into account the armor of the second target. Items Key rings have been added to the game. Level 1-39 = 4 slots Level 40-49 = 8 slots Level 50-60 = 12 slots Permanent Dungeon Keys Key to Searing Gorge Workshop Key The Scarlet Key Shadowforge Key Key to the City Skeleton Key Prison Cell Key Crescent Key Stack sizes have been updated: Stacks of 20 Leather (Light, Medium, etc.) Cured Hides (Light, Medium, etc.) Shards (Small Brilliant, etc.) Enchanting Dusts (Strange, Illusion, etc.) Flash Powder Rogue Poisons (Instant, Crippling, etc.) Rogue Poison Reagents (Essence of Pain, Deathweed, etc.) Stacks of 10 Hides (Light, Medium, etc.) We have re-evaluated the mechanics of consumable items in the game and concluded that these should work in a more intuitive manner. As such, most items that can not be equipped with right click abilities have been streamlined into one of three categories. Using an item of a particular category will trigger a shared cooldown among all other items in the same category. The categories break down as follows with category cooldowns as listed. Potions 2 minutes: This includes items such as Health Potion, Mana Potion, Invisibility Potion and Mighty Rage Potion. Aggressive 1 minute: This includes items such as explosives, Really Sticky Glue and Discombobulator Ray. Non-Aggresive 2 minutes: This includes items such as Healthstone, Night Dragon's Breath, Whipper Root Tuber and Target Dummy. Many items that can be equipped have had their cooldown category removed and will be controlled exclusively by the item's self cooldown. For example, the Gnomish Mind Control Cap should no longer trigger the cooldown of the Talisman of Arathor. We have re-evaluated the class specific quest rewards for both Zul'Gurub and Ahn'Qiraj Ruins. To bring them more in line with the effort required to attain them we have upgraded the superior items to epic quality. Updated the set bonus tool tip for The Elements and The Five Thunders set to better explain it's function Antenna of Invigoration's damage type has been changed to Nature, it was never intended to do physical damage. It will also now properly display it's firing animation. Slave Master Blackheart will now drop loot appropriate of a rare NPC. The binding on Amulet of the Redeemed and Shroud of Arcane Mastery have both now been changed to the intended Bind on Acquire. The Gnomish Mind Control Cap may now only be used on targets that are not in combat. Deathdealer's Spaulders were unintentionally given higher stats than they should have had for an item of their level, this has been corrected. Uther's Strength is now properly flagged as Bind of Equip. The Tome of Divine Right has it's mana regen function changed to the intended On Equip instead of On Use. Perdiot Circles have been properly renamed to Peridot Circles Low level boars/wolves drop boar meat and wolf meat much more frequently now to facilitate cooking A number of items have had their stacking limits increased including leather, enchanting dust/shards and rogue poisons/reagents among others. Ashwood seeds can now be placed in herb bags. All food/drink can be eaten while silenced. Previously some food/drink could not be consumed when under the effect of a silence. The Mantle of the Timbermaw will now make the correct inventory sounds. The Spirit of Zandalar will no longer persist through death. Ancient Hakkari Manslayer: This item will no longer trigger erroneously on the strike which kills the target. Badge of the Swarmguard: The Insight of the Quiraji aura no longer displays any duration. It is removed when The Badge of the Swarmguard aura is removed. Black Grasp of the Destroyer: Losing targeting on your enemy will no longer prevent you from gaining the mana when this item triggers its effect. Blade of Eternal Darkness: This item can now correctly trigger its effect from any harmful spell. Bloodfang Set Bonus: The damage effect from the 8-piece bonus on this set will no longer trigger on (and break) Gouge. Bonfires: This stationary fires will no longer create two messages in the combat log each time they deal damage. Clutch of Foresight: This item now functions when the user is silenced. Darkmoon Fair Card Twisting Nether: If you are Soulstoned, Soulstone will now always take priority over Twisting Nether's effect. Earthfury Set: When Healing Wave chains to additional targets from this set bonus, it will no longer pick uninjured targets. Darkmoon Fair Card Blue Dragon: This item will no longer trigger from using any ability which does not cost mana. Enigma Set: The Enigma's Answer effect will no longer trigger from items. Health Regen Every 5 Seconds: Items with this bonus have been fixed so that the health regeneration occurs during combat again. Holy Mightstone: The spell damage bonus from this item will no longer increase the melee damage done against undead. The attack power bonus will still function as intended. Hurricane: This weapon was not dealing the listed frost damage. That listed frost damage has been replaced with a chance to trigger a damaging frost effect. Implements of Unspoken Names: This set bonus had an error that made it not properly affect base damage from pets. That error has been corrected. Primal Hakkari Tokens: These items from Zul'Gurub now identify which classes can use them in their item descriptions. Rejuvenation Potions: Any type of potion or consumable that grants mana and healing will no longer be consumable unless either your health or your mana are below maximum. Robes of Insight: This item's effect will no longer lose charges when casting spells that have no mana cost. Rune of the Dawn: This trinket will no longer have any effect on melee damage done to undead. Scarab Brooch: Holy Nova and healing from Holy Shock will now properly trigger this item's ability. Shadowstrike: The cooldown on transforming this item is now always 60 seconds. Stormshroud Set: The Lightning effect from this set will no longer break your Gouge. Temporary Spell Damage Auras: (eg. Unstable Power, Power Infusion, etc.) All of the items which grant temporary spell damage bonuses are now correctly set not to trigger off items, and to trigger off any appropriate spell the player knows. The Elements Set: This set bonus will no longer trigger from tradeskills. The Five Thunders Set: This set bonus will no longer trigger from tradeskills. The Ten Storms Set: The Lighting Shield bonus placed on other players will function correctly again. In addition, it will no longer be possible to gain more than one Lightning Shield effect from this set bonus anymore. Totem of Life: Effect increased. Thunderstrike: The cooldown on transforming this item is now always 60 seconds. Trappings of The Unseen Path: This set bonus had an error that made it not properly affect base damage from pets. That error has been corrected. Troll's Blood Potions: These potions have been fixed that so that the health regeneration occurs during combat again. Ultra-Flash Shadow Reflector: This item can now reflect the damage caused by the Troll Priest racial spell Shadowguard. Zandalarian Hero Charm: The damage and healing on this item have been reduced by 30%. Instead of granting 35 damage and 70 healing per charge, it now grants 25 damage and 50 healing per charge. Several Paladin spells, Starshards, and Lightning Shield were not consuming charges of this trinket. All those spells have been fixed. In addition, totems which now benefit from increased damage and healing will also consume charges (Healing Stream Totem, Searing Totem, Magma Totem, and Fire Nova Totem) Eating and Drinking: You will no longer fall through a chair you are sitting in if you eat or drink. Professions Fishing Schools of Fish have been spotted off the coast of Azshara Swarms of Eels have been spotted off the shores of Feralas, Tanaris, Azshara and southern Stranglethorn. Bloated Fish will no longer be found in wreckage Tailoring Dreamweave Circlet is now a Superior quality item Four new nature resist cloth armor recipes have been added to the merchants at Cenarion Hold for those with high Cenarion Circle reputation. Leatherworking Three new nature resist leather armor recipes have been added to the ghost leatherworker of Silithus for those with high Cenarion Circle reputation. Blacksmithing A number of weapons made with Fiery and Lava cores have had their material requirements reduced. Black Amnesty, Blackfury, Ebon Hand, Blackguard, Nightfall are the affected weapons. The Dark Iron Bracers and Fiery Chain Girdle have had the materials required to make them reduced significantly. The Ebon Hand has had its attack speed decreased somewhat. The axesmith weapon Nightfall effect has been changed from -60 resistance to +15% spell damage taken. Also its speed has been decreased somewhat. Three new nature resist plate recipes have been added to the merchants at Cenarion Hold for those with high Cenarion Circle reputation. Mining Smelting Bronze, Silver and Iron will give increases to mining skill for somewhat longer than they used to. Enchanting The two-handed agility Enchanting recipe now provides a green glow on those weapons. Alchemy The Gift of Arthas now uses the elixir cooldown rather than the potion cooldown. Engineering Grenades and Mortars now are set to use the "Controlled Stun" mechanic so using grenades in conjunction with other stuns (such as Hammer of Justice) may give you diminishing returns. The materials used in sapper charges have become less stable and now on occasion sapper charges will only affect the user lighting them on fire for a period of time. A player is now much more likely to break out of the The Reckless Charge effect of the Rocket Helmet early. This is to maintain consistency with all other effects that take control away from a player (Sheep, Stun, Hibernate, etc...). This change only affects players, there is no change in using it against monsters. When a Paladin is replaced by their Evil Twin due to transporter malfunction, they can no longer revert to their normal self using divine shield. Tranquil Mechanical Yetis are no longer unique. Quests Light's Hope Chapel has been revamped and is now a fully functional quest hub. A new mailbox has been added. The chapel is now flagged as an inn. A guard system is in place. New vendors have been added. Dozens of new quests have been added to Light's Hope. A new LEGENDARY item quest has been added! Casters rejoice (and druids too)! Aurel Goldleaf at Cenarion Hold in Silithus has a new quest. New quests available in Zul'Gurub and Light's Hope Chapel for head and leg resistance enchantments. Several new tradeskill quests have been added to assist players in obtaining frost resistance armor and items. Dire Maul Librams may now drop in any wing. Blood of the Black Dragon Champion is now a multi-drop quest item. Everyone on their respective faction's quest will be able to loot the blood. Reputations Cenarion Circle A new quest is available at Cenarion Hold for players who wish to turn in Combat, Logistics and Tactical Badges for reputation. Encrypted Twilight Texts now stack to 250 Combat Missions from the Field Duty questline in Silithus are now received in batches of four (all hitting the same hive) Envelopes for all Field Duty Assignments are now non-unique Unsigned Field Duty Papers now need to be "prepared" by players by right-clicking on them. This action has a 3-minute cooldown. Completing the Field Duty quest has a reputation reward once again. Bloodsail Buccaneers New repeatable "turn-in" quests have been added to each of the goblin cities as a vehicle to raise the player's faction with them (while decreasing the player's Bloodsail Buccaneer faction) Hydraxian Waterlords New revered option for Hydraxian Waterlords faction allows players to receive a non-consumable version of Aqual Quintessence Raids and Dungeons Release timers have been be removed from instances. This includes dungeons, battlegrounds, and raid instances. Instituted an anti-exploit measure on certain encounters (almost entirely raid bosses). These encounters will prevent people from zoning into the instance while that encounter is engaged. If you attempt to zone into the instance while that encounter is engaged, you will be resurrected at the outside entrance. We will be making adjustments to the entrances to Molten Core and Blackwing Lair to accommodate this change. Combat resurrections, soulstones, reincarnate, etc. will still work fine. This is primarily to combat graveyard rushing in instances. Zul'Gurub Class specific armor quests given by the Zandalarian trolls of Yojamba Isle no longer require Bijous or coins for completion. Armor quests now only require a Primal Hakkari piece and appropriate faction with Zandalar. Class specific enchantments given by Zanza the Restless no longer require Arcanum (Librams) from Dire Maul. The requirements have been changed to items found within Zul'Gurub. Speak with Zanza the Restless for more information. The various clan speakers (Bloodscalp Speaker, Sandfury Speaker, etc) have had their hit points reduced considerably. Zandalarian Armor Replacement - Due to the changes made to the armor rewards from the Paragons of Power quests, the trolls of Yojamba Isle will now offer to replace pieces of armor that have been lost or deleted. After careful consideration we have decided to add an additional loot table to the High Priests of Zul'Gurub. Players should now see two items in addition to the tokens when slaying these bosses. When Hakkar gains the Berserk effect, Hakkar will now emote that he is berserk instead of emoting that he is enraged. Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Ossirian the Unscarred - There is a new crystal that will be visible before the encounter begins. Players can use this crystal just like any other crystal in the encounter, but it cannot come back up during the encounter. Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Class Set Reward Replacement - Due to the changes made to the rewards from the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj class set quests, players can obtain replacements for lost or deleted quest rewards from Warden Haro, Keyl Swiftclaw, and Windcaller Yessendra in Cenarion Hold. The hitpoints of every creature in the General Rajaxx encounter has been lowered. Damage of General Rajaxx has been lowered. The wait time between waves in this encounter has been shortened. Princess Huhuran's Acid Spit can no longer be redirected by Grounding Totems. Arygos in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj will now offer to teleport players to the following places given the following conditions have been met: If the Twin Emperors have been defeated, Arygos will teleport players to their lair. If Ouro has been defeated, Arygos will teleport players to the chamber where the dragons are being held prisoner. Arygos will not teleport players that are in combat. Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, Ysondre - Some of their abilities will be less predictable than before Tinkerer Gizlock can now throw Flash Bombs The Gordok Inner Door Key will now properly be destroyed if you are ever outside the instance and alive. User Interface If the master looter assigns a unique item to a player that already has that item, or any item to a player whose inventory is full, he will get an error message and be able to reassign the loot Text that a raid leader sends to chat will now be displayed in a different color and will have the Leader label. There is now a new raid warning chat channel available to raid leaders and assistants. Text that is sent to this channel will appear in the center of the screen for all players in the raid. The channel is called Raid Warning and text can be sent to it with "/rw" Raid leaders now have a Ready Check button on their raid interface. This can also be sent with /readycheck from the chat line. A Ready Check sends an "Are you ready?" window with Yes/No buttons to all players in the raid. The raid leader will get feedback in 30 seconds on all the players who were not ready or who did not respond. Players now have a Raid Info button on their raid interface that functions the same way /raidinfo worked before. This function will display a pane showing all of the raid instances that a player is saved to, rather than displaying it to the chat window. Players in a party may now select an option that allows them to reset all currently open instances. You only get the reset all instances option if you are a party leader. The UI option appears if you are a party leader, you have one or more instances open, and you are not currently in an instance. The UI option is a right-click option off of your own portrait (like party loot options). You get a warning dialogue when you select this option asking if you really want to reset all instances. If you select reset all instances, all non-raid instances will be reset to their starting condition. Auction Search Results. It should say "Searching for Items" when it is still seeking results. It should only say "No Items Found" when it has completed a search and not gotten any hits from your criteria. The Repair all button on NPC's that repair will now repair all of the items that you are carrying whether you have them equipped or not. Parties and Raids now can mark targets for their party/raid in the gamefield. A party leader or raid leader/assistant can right-click the portrait of their target to select a symbol to associate with that target. All players in the party/raid will see the selected symbol over the head of the target as well as on the portrait of that target. (See LuckyCharms) Players can now turn on the "Target of Target" in the Raid and Party section of the interface options. When this is turned on, anytime a player is in a party or raid, it will show the portrait and health of whatever your current target has targeted. You can click on that portrait to target that thing directly or if you have the spell glove up you can cast spells on the target of target without targeting it directly. Bags that you are carrying now have a brown background when opened and bags that are in your bank have a gray background when opened. This will allow a player to more easily tell the difference between a bag they are carrying and one that is in their bank. When reputation increases from one level to the next (Friendly to Honored for instance) that text will be displayed to the chat log instead of to the combat log. The Group Loot/Need before Greed dialogue will now show a golden dragon border around Bind on Pickup items. The party leader can now reset a dungeon instance from the interface. If the party has recently been inside an instance but is now outside of the instance, the party leader will have a right-click option from their own portrait (where you select the loot UI preference) that is "Reset all Instances". If this is selected all non raid instances will be reset for the party. Players now automatically have Keyrings. When a player first acquires a key, they will automatically acquire a keyring that can only hold permanent dungeon keys. The size of the keyring will increase as the player goes up in level up to 12 key slots at level 60. Additional action bars now have range indicators on them. If a button in one of a players additional action bars has a range component, it will display a red dot when a target is out of range. You can now target a player by clicking their name from the chat log and selecting the "Target" option. Spells that have a lasting effect on a player and have charges such as the Shaman's Lightning Shield spell will now display how many charges are left on spell icon. The icons of negative effects on that appear on the player now have a color to indicate their type. Curses are purple, disease is yellow, poison is green and magic is blue. In addition when a party member is struck by one of these four types of negative effects, their portrait will pulse the appropriate color for 30 seconds or until the effect is removed. Using B at the bank will now toggle open/closed all of your bags and all of your bank bags. When you are at the bank and your open bags would start to overlap with your bank pane, your bags will scale down to a smaller size so you can access all of your bags and the bank at the same time. Many new Tips of the Day have been added. The interface event processing has been optimized while zoning. Your interface windows are no longer closed when you zone. You can now bind the mousewheel to button actions. You can now rebind the screenshot action, though the print screen button cannot be reassigned When you kill a creature, the combat log will report "You have slain !" Reloading the UI requires user input. World Environment New flight points can be found at Ratchet and Marshall's Refuge, Un'Goro Crater. Flight paths added between: Morgan's Vigil - Lakeshire Revantusk Village - Light's Hope Chapel Aerie Peak - Chillwind Point Stonetalon Peak - Nijel's Point Cenarion Hold - Feathermoon Stronghold Cenarion Hold - Camp Mojache Cenarion Hold - Un'Goro Crater Gadgetzan - Un'Goro Crater Crossroads - Ratchet Theramore - Ratchet Ratchet - Talendris Point Moonglade - Talonbranch Splintertree - Valormok Hammerfall - Revantusk Village Camp Mojache - Freewind Post Several flight paths adjusted for smoother transitions on linked flights. Hive'Ashi Workers, Hive'Zora Tunnelers and Hive'Regal Burrowers have ben set to much quicker respawn times. Lord Skwol, Prince Skaldrenox, Baron Kazum and High Marshal Whirlaxis in Silithus have had their balance reviewed. They should be much closer in difficulty to one another and are tuned for a 20 person raid group. Buru the Gorger's Creeping Plague has been slightly reduced Creatures that enrage at low health will no longer be enraged after combat. The group pulls before General Drakkisath once again have linked agro. Fixed several typographical errors in various guard directions. A few more civilians, who previously assisted guards, no longer do so. Incendosaur should now be giving the correct amount of experience when killed. Blackwater Deckhands no longer respawn instantly. Plague Swine now can be skinned. The plague trap crate in Stratholme will now correctly show up as trapped when using detect trap. Skeletal Shadowcasters in Razorfen Downs no longer drop loot. Emperor Dagran Thaurissan will once again use his Avatar of Flame ability. The Goblin Craftsman's Melt Ore ability will be properly modified by Amplify and Dampen Magic. Slaughterhouse Protectors can no longer be feared. Mac "Maximized Windowed Mode" on a multiple display setup now leaves extra displays available for desktop use. In windowed mode, the window position and size is now saved on exit. Command-clicking the zoom button in windowed mode will now toggle amongst a few standard sizes. The desktop is no longer displayed when switching between full-screen resolutions. Cinematic support on 10.4.x systems has been revised to use CoreVideo for playback. Fixed a bug that could disrupt window sizes of other apps and desktop icons when switching in and out of fullscreen mode. Keyboard event processing has been improved and is less likely to drop keystrokes. The config.wtf variable "screenshotFormat" allows the user to choose "png", "jpeg", or "tga" (Targa) format for screen shots. Fixed an issue in WoW where pasting in multi-line text from the clipboard would result in one long line of text in the text view. Fixed an issue where international characters were not being copied and pasted correctly in some situations. Conditional support for future OpenGL performance enhancements in OS X. Fixed a bug which could cause improper on-screen positioning of game scene when using a mod such as CTWorldFrame, in conjunction with fullscreen effects such as the glow & death effects. Bug Fixes You no longer take durability damage if you die from a player-cast debuff after zoning. You get a failure message if you fail to dispel debuffs on yourself. If Heroic Strike or Raptor Strike fails, your combat swing will do normal damage. Fixed cursor tooltip positioning in widescreen video modes. You will be removed from combat when Bloodrage ends, unless you are engaged with the enemy. The range for resurrection is the same whether the target player has released or not. The Warlock Succubus will no longer auto-cast Seduction on a creature with damage over time effects on them. Warlock minions are now properly labeled as minions when logging in. Pets can no longer agro creatures in rooms above or below them. Mind Vision now cancels when the target is not visible. Shapeshifted Druids now maintain proper voice over. Spell charges are properly retained after zoning. Heals from the priest's Vampiric Embrace will no longer keep the priest in combat. Right-clicking on a lower rank Lightwell while a higher rank Lightwell Renew is on will no longer expend a charge. Ghost icons now appear appropriately in Raid UI pullouts. Friendly creatures' pets no longer occasionally attack a player's pet. Area-of-effect spells will no longer occasionally damage creatures with which you are not at war. The Warriors's ability Execute now dims properly when the target is dead. If a Hunter dies just as a pet is tamed, the pet won't lose its innate abilities. The Rogue's ability Distract now works properly against other players. Fixed a bug that caused abilities to lock up after being feared, charmed, or polymorphed. Other players will properly see the changes when you toggle the Show Helm or Show Cloak option. Fixed a bug where characters were able to exceed 100% of their normal mana regeneration while casting. UI Scripting Frame XML Change - There is a new "clampToScreen" attribute, which will prevent the frame from being dragged off the screen. Button XML Changes The button implementation has been changed from three fontstrings to a single fontstring with three font objects. This is more efficient, uses less memory, and reduces the complexity of defining a button. To support this, the existing NormalText, HighlightText, and DisabledText elements have been deprecated (though they will still work in 1.11 for backwards compatibility), and new elements ButtonText, NormalFont, HighlightFont, and DisabledFont are defined to replace them. New API Functions SetCursor() can now be passed a 32x32 texture filename, as well as a cursor mode, or nil to reset the cursor. GetAddOnMetadata("addon", "field") - returns the value of the following fields in the addon TOC file: Title, Notes, Author, Version, and any field starting with X- Region Script Object - Region is the base object type for all frames, textures and fontstrings. Region is also the type of object returned by the new Frame:GetTitleRegion() method. Region:GetObjectType() returns "Region", and Region:IsObjectType("type") returns true if "type" is "Region". All regions have the following member functions: type = Region:GetObjectType() isType = Region:IsObjectType("type") name = Region:GetName() frame = Region:GetParent() Region:SetParent(frame) x,y = Region:GetCenter() x = Region:GetLeft() x = Region:GetRight() y = Region:GetTop() y = Region:GetBottom() width = Region:GetWidth() Region:SetWidth(width) height = Region:GetHeight() Region:SetHeight(height) numPoints = Region:GetNumPoints() "point",relativeObject,"relativePoint",xOfs,yOfs = Region:GetPoint(index) Region:SetPoint("point" LayoutFrame "relativePoint" offsetX, offsetY) Region:SetAllPoints(LayoutFrame) Region:ClearAllPoints() New Texture Methods ULx,ULy,LLx,LLy,URx,URy,LRx,LRy = Texture:GetTexCoord() isDesaturated = Texture:IsDesaturated() New FontString Methods - nonSpaceWrap = FontString:CanNonSpaceWrap() New Frame Methods Frame:RegisterAllEvents() - For debugging purposes only! enabled = Frame:IsKeyboardEnabled() enabled = Frame:IsMouseEnabled() enabled = Frame:IsMouseWheelEnabled() region = Frame:CreateTitleRegion() region = Frame:GetTitleRegion() Frame:SetHitRectInsets(left, right, top, bottom) left, right, top, bottom = Frame:GetHitRectInsets() minWidth, minHeight = Frame:GetMinResize() maxWidth, maxHeight = Frame:GetMaxResize() backdropTable = Frame:GetBackdrop(backdropTable) - backdropTable will be filled in and returned. r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropColor() r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropBorderColor() Frame:SetClampedToScreen(clamped) clamped = Frame:IsClampedToScreen() New Button Methods Button:SetFontString(fontstring) texture = Button:GetNormalTexture() texture = Button:GetPushedTexture() texture = Button:GetDisabledTexture() texture = Button:GetHighlightTexture() r, g, b, a = Button:GetTextColor() r, g, b, a = Button:GetDisabledTextColor() r, g, b, a = Button:GetHighlightTextColor() Button:SetPushedTextOffset(x, y) x, y = Button:GetPushedTextOffset() New CheckButton Methods texture = CheckButton:GetCheckedTexture() texture = CheckButton:GetDisabledCheckedTexture() New EditBox Methods EditBox:SetAutoFocus(isAutofocus) isAutofocus = EditBox:IsAutoFocus() EditBox:SetMultiLine(isMultiline) isMultiline = EditBox:IsMultiLine() EditBox:SetNumeric(isNumeric) isNumeric = EditBox:IsNumeric() EditBox:SetPassword(isPassword) isPassword = EditBox:IsPassword() EditBox:SetBlinkSpeed(speed) speed = EditBox:GetBlinkSpeed() bytes = EditBox:GetMaxBytes() letters = EditBox:GetMaxLetters() l, r, t, b = EditBox:GetTextInsets() New MessageFrame Methods MessageFrame:SetInsertMode("TOP" or "BOTTOM") mode = MessageFrame:GetInsertMode() MessageFrame:SetFading(fading) fading = MessageFrame:GetFading() MessageFrame:SetTimeVisible(seconds) seconds = MessageFrame:GetTimeVisible() MessageFrame:SetFadeDuration(seconds) seconds = MessageFrame:GetFadeDuration() MessageFrame:Clear() New ScrollingMessageFrame Methods - isAtTop = ScrollingMessageFrame:AtTop() New SimpleHTML Methods - format = SimpleHTML:GetHyperlinkFormat() New Model Methods filename = Model:GetModel() r, g, b, a = Model:GetFogColor() value = Model:GetFogNear() value = Model:GetFogFar() enabled, omni, dirX,dirY,dirZ, ambIntensity,ambR,ambG,ambB, dirIntensity,dirR,dirG,dirB = Model:GetLight() New Slider Methods - texture = Slider:GetThumbTexture() New ColorSelect Methods ColorSelect:SetColorWheelTexture(texture or nil) ColorSelect:SetColorValueTexture(texture or nil) ColorSelect:SetColorValueThumbTexture(texture or "texture" or nil) texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelTexture() texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelThumbTexture() texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueTexture() texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueThumbTexture() New Minimap Methods MiniMap:SetArrowModel("file") MiniMap:SetPlayerModel("file") See also Patch 1.11 (Preliminary Info), for information on what was expected in this patch. =Undocumented Changes (based off test realm notes)= This list is not guaranteed to be accurate or comprehensive. Indeed, some 'changes' are bugs and are being fixed. Source: Undocumented 1.11 Changes thread General * PvP * Players can no longer queue up other players with the deserter debuff for a battleground by forming a raid and having the leader in a different subgroup, and joining as a group. * Changes were made to the Silverwing side of Warsong Gulch to prevent certain exploits. Quests & Reputation * Revantusk Tribe - No longer be a faction that a player can gain reputation points with, instead they become like the Brackenwall Village Ogres, a faction of the Horde that is not shown in the reputation menu, and appear as Friendly to Horde Players. Raids and Dungeons * The Ironbark Protectors in Dire Maul West now have an Entangle Root spell that lasts for ~12 seconds. * Various new Scourge-related bosses added to world dungeons (to coincide with the Scourge Invasion world event). ** A new boss, Scorn, has been added to the Graveyard in Scarlet Monastery with a new loot table. He spawns after you kill Bloodmage Thalnos, is a level 34 Elite, and looks like Ras Frostwhisper. User Interface * Buffs that have 'charges' now display how many in the buff icon. * Default UI now reports quantity of an item looted, on the loot output channel. For example, "Player received loot: Stonex3" * When a GM ticket is open, an estimated wait time is now displayed. * When mousing over a set item when inspecting another person, the tooltip now highlights the number of the set being worn and the set bonuses of the player, instead of yourself as it had previous to the patch. * Many important UI code changes for addon developers - Upcoming 1.11 Changes - Concise List (compiled by Iriel) World Environment * The hills south of where Lord Kazzak spawns have been levelled, and are now climbable. * Land between Duskwood and Stranglethorn Vale has been raised, stopping people from entering Zul'Gurub (and partially, Kharazan). * Land has been raised in order to prevent players from reaching the top of the Orgrimmar gates. Technical * Support for the Logitech G15 keyboard has been added. This requires no extra software, except the latest drivers from Logitech. A G15 keyboard in action G15 Auction screenshot 1.11